


Communication

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Familial Relationships, Family Issues, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of his life, Sin Kiske has developed a lot of resentment towards his father for very justifiable reasons.  There comes a point where it has to come out sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

If there was anything that annoyed Sin Kiske more it was his father.

No, not Sol Badguy.

Ky Kiske.

The big, damn hero of the Crusades.

He whipped his flag around quickly to parry and stab forward the tip of his weapon forward.

Of course, Ky had evaded the attack with with a pirouette like was some fancy ballerina and it caused the snarl on his face to grow even deeper.

Once more, he attempted a feint and slid forward to sweep his father’s feet out from under him.

And once more, Ky had easily evaded his move as if he had telegraphed it a mile away. In addition, Sin looked up helplessly as Ky sword had swung down and struck him off balance and to the floor with the infamous Greed Sever maneuver.

Out of breath, Sin collapsed and could go no further.

He could see his father sheath the training sword as if it were the Thunderseal. He could also see the disappointment in Ky’s face that angered him to no end. He was going to berate him again. Asking what the hell Sol was teaching him.

Sol was a lousy teacher, however, he was also the only thing Sin had growing up. So, he was naturally even more flummoxed at the prospect of another lecture.

“I did my best, alright?!” he blurted out before Ky could say anything.

It surprised Ky as he turned to face his son.

“I mean, a lot of what I know is self taught. Sol was more interested in getting sloshed than teaching me how to fight when we went bounty hunting, dammit.”

Sin knew he was going to say something he would ultimately regret, however, he was beyond caring at this point.

“You think I wanted to live like a vagrant? I’m not stupid, ya know. I know there were assassination attempts against you and mom, but what the hell, would it really have been so bad to let me stay?!”

He struggled to get up, forcing air into his lungs and fighting against the moisture gathering in his eyes.

“I mean, would it really have been so bad to let us be together for once? For one fucking moment?! There is always something, always some damn reason why,” he raved, wiping the tears that began to stream from his face.

Ky said nothing and his face was neutral.

“Damn it, Ky, what the hell do you want? I mean, you and mom seemed to be happy. The records, the videos, the audio. You don’t seem like the guy who loved my mom. So, who the fuck are you?!”

Ky looked down to the floor and after a moment, answered evenly, ‘that is a good question.“

"Yeah? Well, when you find out, let me know. Until then, I’m out,” he picked up his flagstaff and made his way to the exit.

He then turned around quickly when he heard the training blade unsheath. Whatever threshold of frustration Sin had experienced had long since been broken as he saw his father point the blade at him.

Sin was about to wind up and make another stab when to his surprise, Ky let the blade fall out of his hand. His eyes followed the falling weapon and then he realized his error too late.

The elder Kiske quickly closed the distance between them, knocked the flagstaff out of Sin’s hands, and the younger Kiske was preparing himself for another throw.

However, he was shocked again to see Ky wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The embrace was tight, however, if Sin were so inclined, he could easily force his way out.

“Emmanuel,” Ky whispered in a voice most pained, “I have failed you and your mother.”

Sin was shocked at the usage of his real name. Sin was the pseudonym Ky had come up with to protect him. Sin was not sure what to make of it, however, he felt himself disarmed and his rage dissipating as Ky continued.

“For so long, I always thought myself to be able to bear the weight of my choices. In my pride, I forced that choice upon you, your mother, Sol, and so many more. Anything wrong that could go wrong would be my fault and mine alone. I was ready to die for it.”

Ky pulled back a step, his hands still gripping Sin’s shoulders as Ky’s own eyes seemed to have gotten moist.

“I was wrong. I had done you and your mother a greater wrong that I realized. I never let either of you have the choice. I never trusted in either of you enough. It was my failing. And as a result, I deprived you of the family you deserved. The family you wanted.”

“Ky…”

“I will never be able to return the years you both lost.” Ky gently squeezed his son’s shoulders. “And you if you do decide to leave, I will not stop you. Just know that you will always have a home here.”

Sin reached up took one of his father’s hands in both of his own.

“That… that means a lot to me,” he answered with noticeable difficulty. “I still might leave, but… if you really want to give it another go… I’m game.”

A smile graced Ky’s face, something Sin rarely saw, and he nodded.

Sin then reciprocated the embrace.

After a moment, both father and son felt an old wound beginning to heal.

Unbeknownst to them, Dizzy and Ramlethal had observed the goings from down the hall on with visible interest.

“Does this mean that they have reconciled?” Ramlethal inquired.

Dizzy’s smile was heavy and she shook her head. “No. Not yet. Like all healing, it will take time. However, I believe Ky will make good on his word.” She turned around and began to walk to the council room where she and Ramlethal had been discussing this very subject not too long ago. “Come, Ramlethal. It would be impolite of us to further intrude on their moment.”

The younger Valentine nodded and followed suit.


End file.
